


Another short story chapter 538

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [49]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 538, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Another short story chapter 538

A hole opened in the sky. From there, someone entered in the world and threw three bodies on the ground. Those were Acnologia, Anna and Ichiya, covered in blood.

 

Wendy looked at that person, scared. You couldn’t say if it was a man or a woman because of it's long and black hair, which covered completely it’s body.

 

Suddenly, the person noticed that Wendy was the only one looking at them, and looked at her. It’s sadistic smile and crazy red eyes are something that Wendy won’t forget.

 

\- _**Hi…**_ \- said the person.

 

For it’s voice, Wendy knew he was a man. The others looked at him in that moment. Erza was prepared to fight, but her sword fell from her hand when she saw that Acnologia was the most damaged. That man was stronger than Acnologia. Much stronger…

 

\- _**I came here to destroy this world… You won’t move and die quietly, right?**_


End file.
